The present invention relates generally to carrying apparatus for carrying devices having handles, and more particularly to carrying apparatus for carrying portable barbecue units having a handle.
Portable barbecue units are extremely popular today and are used in many different settings. Often used for barbecuing at home, perhaps the most popular use of portable barbecue units is for barbecuing on a camping trip or a picnic. In such cases, the user must store the barbecue unit for transportation, most often in an automobile. Generally such portable barbecue units include handles for ease of carrying the unit. The handle is typically located on the lid, which is secured to the body of the barbecue unit, thereby allowing a user to pick up the entire unit by the handle. One problem, however, is that often the barbecue unit leaks byproducts of the barbecue process, e.g., grease, such that the bottom and/or sides of the unit may be covered with such byproducts. In such case it is undesirable to place a dirty barbecue in an automobile or other storage location. One solution is to carry and store the unit in a cardboard box, such as the box the unit came in when purchased. This can be cumbersome, however, as the user typically must use two hands to carry the box. Additionally, grease or other byproducts leaking from the barbecue can contaminate the box, oftentimes eroding the box. The user must then obtain a different box or other container. It is therefore desirable to provide a durable carrying apparatus for carrying a portable barbecue unit that allows the user to carry the unit by the handle of the barbecue unit, and which allows the user to store the unit without concern for leaking byproducts of the barbecue process.